


I like it

by littlepai



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Funny, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam are making out but Ronan tears up Adam's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing it, hope you'll have fun reading it!

"Lynch, I didn’t sign up for this" screamed Adam at the top of his lungs.

Ronan opened his eyes staring at Adam’s bare chest, his light blue shirt torn apart, buttons dangling. His brain needed a second to figure out why Adam had stopped him.

Finally something he had dreamed about a lot was becoming a reality: they were making out. It was not the first time they were doing it, but something was different. Maybe the perfect solitude of the Barns, the silence everywhere, and there was something about Adam’s features which made him beautiful in a different way. It was like one Adam had suddenly added to the usual Adam and now the two Adams were melting in a new soul. A new soul happy to make out with Ronan and maybe more. Except that apparently he had changed his mind.

Ronan stopped immediately, but kept staring at Adam, feeling a little hurt. “Why?” he asked.

"Do you know how much I paid this shirt?" hissed Adam. "Don’t you know that we don’t all have a trust fund like you?"

Ronan squinted. “I can give you a new one. As a present. Or… You can borrow one of mine?”

Something passed on Adam’s face, a little flash of amusement, as if he liked the idea of wearing one of Ronan’s shirts, even if it would look strange on him. But it was only a flash, and Adam’s eyes turned dark and hard.

"That’s not the problem. I’m going now”. 

"Adam please" Ronan was now pleading. "I can dream you a new one?" 

"A new one?" Adam was screaming again. " You should dream a new brain for you instead…" 

Ronan was almost sure he addes something that sounded like “dumbass” under his breath. He snapped. “Wow Adam, how rude”. 

He grabbed him, and only when Adam made no opposition he allowed himself to whisper “I like it”.

In a matter of second, they were making out again.


End file.
